


Friends

by dancingflaaames



Series: RikuRoku week 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH3 spoilers, M/M, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingflaaames/pseuds/dancingflaaames
Summary: Roxas forms a friendship with someone whom he had never considered a friend.rikuroku week day 1: friendship.





	Friends

The first day of school was rough for a lot of students. No more staying up past curfew only to sleep in the next day. No more lounging around the house in their pajamas catching up on the latest Housewives of Radiant Garden or playing video games to their heart's content. 

No, the first day of school meant early mornings so you could iron your uniform to make sure ot looked perfect. It meant rolling your eyes at your parents as they cooed at how grown up you were and how they couldn’t believe you were a senior this year! Where has the time gone? It also meant having school supplies to show your friends when you met up with them and stories of summer shenanigans to share. 

But for Roxas, it was something different. He didn’t have biological parents to coo over him nor did he have friends to catch up with. He was the new kid, starting his Junior year at a school he had never attended, with people he had never met. 

When the topic of school was brought up, Roxas begged King Mickey to let him move back to Twilight Town so he could attend a school with Hayner, Pence and Ollette. Asked that Ansem the Wise could be his guardian until he graduated. But the King gently objected to Roxas’ request, explaining that if something were to happen in another world, that they were all together in one place. 

So Roxas was stuck with living with Sora, whose couldn’t remember how he knew Roxas, separated from his two of his three best friends and didn't know where to sit or with whom he’d sit with at lunch. Xion was sitting with Kairi and her friends and was already settling in just fine in her new environment.  


Taking a seat on a table in the far corner of the quad, Roxas set his backpack down and checked his phone to see if he had any new messages. A couple paragraphs from Namine going into detail the schools in Radiant Garden and a “Good luck and relax!” from Isa and a Snapchat from Axel complaining about how college was going to get in the way of eating his weight in Sea Salt Ice Cream. 

It gave him some relief to know his friends weren’t having the best time either. He took a snapchat of his empty table to Isa and Axel, telling them he was eating alone and it was their fault. He pocketed his phone and yelped upon seeing Riku standing in front of him. 

“Anyone sitting here?” he asked motioning to the table, which Roxas shook his head and moved his backpack. 

He watched as Riku placed his tray down before sitting on the bench, setting his backpack on the space next to him. He pushed his bangs out of his face and grabbed his drink, glancing up at Roxas, “What?” he asked. 

Roxas was studying him with an intense glare before looking down at his own food, unsure of where he wanted to start eating, “Why are you sitting with me?” he asked. 

“Because we’re friends,” Riku answered as he opened his milk, stabbing a straw through the perforated circle. 

Roxas looked at Riku, his eyebrows furrowed. When was it decided they were friends? Was there a discussion he wasn’t recalling? 

“When did this happen?” Roxas asked. 

Riku set his food down and loosely laced his fingers together, “We spent several months bringing Sora back and well, I thought we could be friends. I think it’s something we can do for when Sora’s memory comes back.” he said gently. 

Roxas licked his lips and looked over at Sora who was sitting with a group of guys, tossing around a blitzball. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was on Riku, to bring back his best friend after he went to save Kairi, only for said friend to have no memory of their time spent together. 

"Have you heard anything from the King or Yen Sid regarding his memory loss?" Roxas asked him quietly. 

Riku shook his head, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork, "No, just that it's gonna take some time. He was in the reapers game for nearly a year, who knows what kind of damage or trauma he went through." he looked over at Sora. 

Roxas studied Riku's profile, watched how green eyes grew soft after staring at his best friend for a few moments. He let out a sigh and a small roll of his eyes before holding out his hand to the older male. 

Riku turned back to Roxas and glanced down at his hand. "Friends?" he asked hopeful and Roxas couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the soft look on Riku's face. 

“Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of RikuRoku week!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this because I had a rough time trying to figure out what to do for this prompt. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
